Lavender Quartz (Pearl)
'Lavender Quartz ' is the fusion of Pearl and Ice. Personality Gemcrust describes her as very snooty and stuck up, and they said Lavender Quartz isn't a very "collaborative" fusion because Pearl being salty and a "know it all". Appearance Lavender Quartz has a white lilac skin and pig pink hair stylized into a spiraled ball that is tied back by a lavender hair tie. Lavender Quartz has 4 lavender eyes all which having pupils. Like Ice Lavender Quartz has a round face yet slender like Pearl's. Lavender Quartz also sports Pearl's pointed nose yet upturned like Ice's. Lavender Quartz has only two arms. Lavender Quartz has a lavender neck collar like cape that is styled into that of a 6 pointed star. Lavender Quartz has a V shaped chest opening with a periwinkle outline. She sports a pink body suit that stops at her knees and is tied by a lavender sash like belt. Lavender Quartz has Lavender boots similar to the style of Opal's. Abilities Lavender Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Jeremejevite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Celestine. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Fluorite (previously Parisite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. Trivia *She was originally going to be named Poudretteite. Gemology Gemstone Information * The 'Stone of Spiritual Support’, helps the being to get through difficult and challenging stages in life, as well helping to heal emotional, mental and spiritual upset. * Lavender Quartz is a very beneficial stone to keep close by in times of turmoil, stress, upset, anxiety and worry. It helps to ease away the effects that come with such happenings and feelings, as well as bringing an air of peace and stabilit * This stone encourages the being to become more balanced in all areas of life. It is a stone that instils inner strength and feelings of hope when they are most needed. * Lavender Quartz envelopes the mind, body and spirit with protection and tranquillity. This is a stone that encourages the being to listen to the inner voice, as well as to open and allow communication from spirit guides and angelic beings. * Where their is uprooting and change, Lavender Quartz can be of support by bringing feelings of stability, security, calm and inner strength. This is also a stone that can be placed in areas that need to feel more comfortable, homely and welcoming, to bring an air of peace and tranquillity. * Lavender Quartz overall makes a very good stone for those who are noticeably spiritually aware, and to those who are beginners in working and living with the spiritual world. Gemstones Gallery Lavender Dance.png|Lavender Quartz's fusion dance. Lavender Height.png|Size comparison to her component Gems. Lavender New Variant.png Lavender Quartz_Drawing.png|New Lavender Quartz Drawing Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Lavender Quartzes Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance